


The Dress

by TheNomadGold



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Secrets, THE DRESS, welcome party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNomadGold/pseuds/TheNomadGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened at Deanna's party. And moving on from there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party in the A

Michonne

 

She awoke from an inescapable dream, the zombie's growls fading as the persistent buzzing of the alarm on the bed side table took over. She rubbed her eyes and rolled over on her side. Damn! It was already 5:30. Deanna's welcoming party had already been going for a half hour. Michonne had come back from being on call as constable and felt the need for a quick power nap before having to engage in exhausting conversation with complete strangers. She must have hit the snooze button in her sleep. Well, so much for being on time, she thought. And better to be fashionably late.

 

Rick

As soon as he stepped into Deanna's house holding baby Judith and with Carl by his side, Rick immediately felt hot and stuffy. He ran a finger under his collared shirt loosening up the neck button. Although he felt uncomfortable in Alexandria, he made sure that he and his family dressed the part of survivors looking for refuge, comfort, and of course, friends.

"Good afternoon. Welcome Rick, don't you look handsome!", Deanna said. "As do you Carl. And Judith, oh I could pinch your little cheeks. Come on in and join the gang. Most of your party is already here Rick."

 

As Rick walked into the main living room of the house, he could see that Deanna was right. Most of his crew were there. And actually making an effort to socialize, though Rick had to admit, most of them looked like they were being held at gunpoint and ordered to smile indefinitely. He let out a slight chuckle. Out of the corner of his eye, Rick saw the lady, Jessie, who had trimmed his hair into a nice cut. She waved and instinctively Rick waved back with a smile. Rick then saw that Jessie was standing next to a tall brown headed man, who also waved in Ricks direction. Rick was almost off his guard, but nodded in the man's direction. Must be her husband, he thought.

"May we please see her? " Rick turned to see that an elderly woman was holding out her hands towards Judith. At first Rick's grasp around Judith grew tighter, but after reading the woman, his arms relaxed and he passed her over. "I' ll bring her back over shortly. I know the other women would love to get a chance to hold a little baby again." "Take your time", Rick said, as the lady walked away. Rick was about to follow her but felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked over. It was Carl.

"Dad, I'm going to get some food, you want anything?"

"Not right now son. I'm good. I think I'm just going to grab a drink."

"Okay." Carl was off. Rick should have known that was his first thought. It seemed like the boy was growing inches daily.

When Carl walked off, Rick slowly made his way to the drinks, while taking in the decor of Deanna's house. How quaint, he thought.

 

Michonne

She had bathed, dressed, and was walking out the door, when something stopped her. She started walking back in reverse until she was back at a side table. There it was. Her katana. Michonne's hand trembled as it got closer to the handle of the sword. She balled up her fist, and walked out the door. Her shoes clicked as she made her way to Deanna's.

 

Rick

Rick was on his second, no, third drink, and rather pink in the face. He was watching some guests clearing out space to make a dance floor, when Jessie came over to talk. Carl had also come back to his side, munching on yet his fifth plate of goodies.

" Well look at my luck getting to talk to two handsome men! How are the two of you doing? Where is Judith?"

"Judith is being passed around like a doll baby, but I'm sure she is loving it. And we are just fine. Thanks." Rick said.

 

"That's great."

"Was that your husband earlier?"

 

"Yes! He said he was going to call it a night, but my boys still wanted to hang out, so I said I would stay with them. So are you guys adjusting now?"

 

Rick stared for a moment. "We're trying." , Carl blurted out.

 

"Right!", said Jessie, realizing that the subject was pretty touchy.

 

Michonne

 

It was clearly getting dark outside, as Michonne made it to the only house with music blaring. This must be it. She clicked up the steps, and knocked. Deanna opened the door and let her in giving her a big hug as she stepped through the door.

"You look beautiful Michonne. If I didn't know any better, I would never think you to be one of our town's constables. Go on in, enjoy!" Michonne was weary to leave Deanna's side, she immediately felt all eyes upon her. Not only the strangers eyes, but her crew's eyes as well. The volume of conversation had slowly lowered as well. She was very aware of the click of her heels as she searched through the crowd for familiar faces. There was Maggie and Glenn on the steps, Caroyl was talking in the corner with some other ladies dressed in cardigans. Rosita and Abraham were standing next to the beer, Daryl was... MIA, and, ....and....Wow!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Cue Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple and sweet and to the point. Chapter 3 very soon...

Rick

He was now on his fourth cup of, whatever he was drinking. Jessie was busy telling Rick all about her boys, and he was honestly tipsy, and putting all his efforts to focus on the movements of her lips, trying to make out words. They were pretty lips. In the distance he heard someone knocking on Deanna's door.

 

At the angle he and Jessie were standing, he could see her as she walked in. Rick's breath went out. He felt lightheaded, but it wasn't the drink. His eyes must have been playing tricks on him. He blinked. Nope. There she was. "Michonne". She wore a simple yet elegant purple dress that showed off her womanly figure. Rick chuckled to himself when he saw her shoes, black pumps. They made her feet look delicate and dainty compared to the combat boots she had been stomping through Walkerville in. She had neatly clipped back some of her dreads, allowing her face to fully be seen. But what caught Rick's breath was the way they locked eyes. Michonne had been glancing around, acknowledging the rest of the crews presence, when her eyes suddenly fell on Rick's. They wouldn't let go. She smiled and started to make her way over.

"I'm sorry? What did you say Rick?" Jessie said. Rick felt a tug on his shirt that brought him back down from the moon.

"Dad! Jessie just asked you a question. Annnnnd you're spilling your drink." Rick righted his glass.

Michonne had reached them now. He starred at her a little bit longer, their eyes making perfect contact because of her added height.

He turned to Jessie. "Right. This is Michonne, one of our, and now your greatest swords women. Michonne, this is Jessie."

 

"Oh well its nice to meet you Michonne. Welcome to the neighborhood." She smiled. "Glad to be here." Michonne said.

 

"Uh, Dad, you forgot to mention that Michonne has probably saved more than half of us from the Walkers, that she uses not just a sword, but a KA-TA-NA, and that without her decision, we would not be here in Alexandria, let alone this par---

"Carl, I think you have made your point." Michonne covered the boys mouth.

Rick turned back towards her. "No, he's right. I do forget sometimes how much you have strengthened this group. You should be proud."

"Thanks!" It got quiet again as they both stared at one another. _What is she thinking_ , Rick wondered.

He felt another tug on his arm, this one softer. It was Jessie. "Rick, I don't mean to interrupt, but I love this song. Do you mind being my dance partner for a few?"

Instinctively, Rick looked towards Michonne. She smiled at him and looked to the floor.

He turned back to Jessie. "Sure. I would love to have this dance." He chugged the last of his drink.

Jessie led him to the dance floor.

 

Michonne

She waited until they had started dancing before she lifted her eyes off the floor. _He always does that_ ,she thought. Acknowledging my presence when he needs a definite answer. Still, she could've looked at him all night long, with his pressed, collared white shirt that lay just right on a chest she knew was hard as steal, and his dreamy blue eyes, made even dreamier by the disappearance of his beloved beard. But she suddenly felt eyes on her. Carl was standing there, looking concerned.

"What is it Carl?"

 

"Nothing. I was just wondering if a beautifully dressed woman like you would care to dance with a kid like me?"

She cracked a grin. "Handsome young man, I would love to."

 

 

 

 


	3. Awkward.

A loud knock on the door had her sitting up instantly in bed. Her hand went straight to her forehead. Pain. Then more loud knocking and added shouting.

"Michonne!", "Michonne?" In walked Carl. "Oh! I didn't know you were still sleeping, sorry."

Michonne still had her eyes closed and let out a groan. "Mmmmm, what time is it?"

"Its after twelve. Its your day for lunch. Don't forget you promised you would make us your famous stir fry you always talk about!"

"You got it, wise guy. Is your dad here?"

"He said he was going by to talk with Deanna some more about security measures, and then by Carol's to grab some of her cookies for our dessert. He should be back in a few."

"Give me thirty minutes."

"You got it."

He closed the door. Michonne immediately made a mental note to start locking her bedroom door. The Grimes men had a thing for barging in at any moment. She opened her eyes and blinked several times to adjust to the sunlight pouring in from the bedroom windows. She applied pressure to both of her temples with her hands. _What was with this headache?_ She did remember having one or two, or four glasses of whatever Abraham handed her at the party. She guessed she'd went a little overboard on just how much her system could handle. Still, this was heavy drinking for her, and not a usual thing. She finally gathered the courage to stand, and made her way to the bathroom.

 

.....

The shower worked wonders. Michonne felt refreshed and much lighter on her feet. She decided to put on a white sleeveless blouse and a loose and light weight red skirt. She didn't bother to put on any shoes. She was going for straight comfort today. She pinned the strands of hair that kept falling in her face back with a silver clip and made her way down to the kitchen. Carl, dressed in a teens graphic tee and faded jeans, was sitting at the kitchen island reading over a comic book. He looked up when she came in.

"I'm starving!"

"Patience wise guy, patience. By the time you read another comic book, I will be finished with my master piece of a dish."

"I can't help it.I'm a growing man!"

Michonne laughed. "Now that you are!"

She got to work. In ten minutes, she was adding the last touches of seasoning to her stir fry. She let Carl taste test. 

"Mmmmm! Don't change a thing!"

She smiled. "Get the lemonade."

As she and Carl put plates and glasses on the table, they heard the front door open.

"That's perfect timing Rick! Michonne walked around the corner. "Carl here was about to eat yours, his and my plate of ---Oh! Ummmm, hi!"

Rick walked in the door and following behind him, Jessie stepped in the house. 

"Hi. I hope this won't be a bother Michonne, but on my way back from Carol's I ran into Jessie. She said her husband and boys are having some male bonding time. I thought she might join us for lunch, if that's okay with you? I told her you make the best stir fry in town."

Michonne stared at Jessie for a moment, who smiled back.There was a pause.

"Ummmm, I brought cookies!" Rick held up a plate of perfectly golden brown cookies.

Michonne blinked. "Right. That's right! Come on in guys. Jessie, I'll pull up an extra seat for you. We have plenty of food!"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Son

Lunch was going rather well. The conversation remained light for the most part, with an occasional question or comment about zombies here and there. Michonne's stir fry was also a hit. They were now devouring Carol's chocolate cookies. Michonne was intently listening to Jessie's journey since the zombie apocalypse. It was so interesting to hear how she had not had to come in close contact with a walker. Michonne was baffled. Then things went south. Fast. 

"Well I'm glad your boys were able to live in this protected facility. They are growing up nicely." Rick said. Carl's ears perked up. 

"Dad...", he whispered.

"Yes it's truly somethin' to get to see them grow up, and in this world too!" Jessie smiled back at Rick. 

"Dad!" Michonne suddenly felt hollow inside. She felt Carl's eyes burn into her skull. She saw him nudge Rick. It didn't work. 

"I have to tell you Jessie, we must be two of the luckiest people in the world. Your boys, my kids. It's what makes this world worth living..."

"Dadddd!!!! Carl shouted. "I think Michonne has heard enough about us kids and might want to talk about other more important matters, like security around here."

"Oh, yes Michonne, I meant to tell you about Deanna's security plans. She wants to meet with you tomorrow morning for your insight on things around Alexandria, can you make it?"

Rick and Jessie looked at Michonne. She looked back and opened her mouth but then closed it and hung her head. "I think I need to lie down for awhile." She rose from the table. "I, I'll be upstairs. Enjoy guys." She left up the stairs.

"Call me if you need me " Carl said with concern.

"I hope she's okay." Jessie said.

"Oh, don't worry about Michonne. She's tough. Nothing gets her down or keeps her down for long. She's a fighter." Rick said. 

"You don't know anything." Carl slouched down in his chair and folded his arms. 

"Excuse me, did you say something son?"

Carl smacked his hands down on the table. "Yes!Yes, I did. If you actually were the bigger man and took the time to notice, you would have known!"

"Known? Known what Carl? Are you upset because I got here a little later and didn't help you guys set the table?" Rick laughed. "Don't worry, I will make an effort to..."

"No Dad! No. Michonne ---" Carl was on the verge of tears. 

"Don't worry Carl. Are you worried about Michonne? She will be alright, she's probably just in one of those moods you know, still adjusting..."

"No Dad, no! She's not alright! " Carl started crying, tears rushing down his face. 

Rick got up from his chair at the table and came to Carl's side. He shook Carl's shoulders "Carl! What are you not telling me?!? What's wrong?" 

Carl looked his dad straight in the eye. "She had a son."

He stood up and left the house.

"Oh my!....Poor thing. She must feel so lost right now. I can't imagine not having my...Rick? Rick?"

Jessie slid over to Rick's side and took his face in her hands. He was pale. "Rick? Tell me, what's the matter?!"

Rick's focus came to. He looked at Jessie. "She had a son."


	5. Having The Talk (We Need to Talk about Andre)

It had been three days since Michonne had been out of the house. Rick tried to talk with her on several occasions when she had to leave her room out of need: for food, to bathe, to pee. She would just nod her head to acknowledge he existed and kept moving. That wasn't the hard part.

For Michonne, it was harder avoiding Carl. He had stood up for her after all. But she did. Occasionally, he would tease her with a Big Kat bar left right outside her bedroom door, of which she would gladly eat and leave the wrapper back outside.

Rick had started to get concerned on the first day when she had fled to her room. Now on the third day of her absence, he was beyond anxious, worried, and could not settle down until he knew she was okay. _She wouldn't kill herself like this. Right?_ He gathered up enough courage to once again knock on her door.

"Michonne?"

Nothing.

"Can I come in, or or, can you come out? I know you must be hungry right now, and I thought we could talk. I've made spaghetti?"

Still nothing. Rick turned towards the door and started pounding it with his fist.

"Michonne! I know you're in there. You are not going to ignore me, now COME OUT!! " he yelled. Out of the corner of his eye, Rick saw Carl come out of his bedroom door looking concerned. He looked at his son for a while. Then he turned back towards the door and laid his head against it. He couldn't hear anything. He sighed.

"Michonne. Please. You said that Carl, that Andrea, that..." Rick swallowed. "That I, brought you back from that place. You were able to, to open up to the world again....Please don't go back to that place. Michonne? Please...."

 

He heard a click. Then she opened the door. "Stop your moaning Rick Grimes, and come in."

 

\----

 Michonne chose to lay in what must have been her comfort spot at the head of the bed. She rested her back against the headboard. She seemed relaxed. Rick choose to sit at the opposite corner end of the bed from Michonne. For the first time in days, she saw worry and concern in his eyes.

"His name was Andre."

Rick nodded, and kept quiet.

A silent tear rolled down Michonne's cheek. She quickly wiped it away. "He was, uh, almost three." Her nose started to run. Rick handed her a tissue out of his pocket.

Michonne filled Rick in on her life before the chaos. It sounded like a life about to come into fruition. Only now, that life was destroyed.  For some reason, Michonne chose not to dwell on the happy parts of her life. Who could blame her? He let her take her time in telling the story, never talking, but nodding for her to continue. By the time she was done, Ricks eyes were watery.

 

Michonne stared at him for a moment. He thought she was going to break down. Suddenly she laughed.

 

"What's so funny?"

She unrolled her used tissue and handed it to him. "Rick, I think you need this more than me now, you should see yourself in the mirror. You look awful!"

 

He smiled. "It, it all makes sense now."

"What?"

"You and Carl. How you both, understand each other so well. You had a son. It was natural for the both of you."

"Carl's a great son to have." Michonne smiled. They were silent for a moment.

 

"Why?"

 

"Why what Rick?

 

"Carl knew."

 

"Yes"

"But I didn't"

"That's right."

 

"Why?? Lately we have always shared with one another. These...these types of thangs?"

 

"Carl was just there in a time of my vulnerability, which doesn't happen a lot by the way."

 

"Does anyone else know?"

"No."

 

"Do you want them to?"

 

"I don't see where that will help them, or me. Or any of us. So no."

 

They were silent again. After a minute, Rick reached for one of Michonne's hands and shook it hard. "Thank you. For, for finally sharing this with me. I wish I could have met your son. Andre. "

"Yea. I guess he would have liked you." She laughed as Rick got up from the bed corner. He made his way to the door and opened it. Carl fell forward. Michonne and Rick watched his face grow red.

 

"I, uh, was leaving a Big Kat for Michonne. Promise." The kid took off down the hallway towards his room. Rick looked down and smiled to himself.

Before he walked out, he turned back towards Michonne. "Hey Mich? Don't go back to that place. Cause if you do, you know I have to come after you." He smiled and closed the door.

Their conversation was long, hard, and well, not easy. But it was necessary.


	6. Normalcy.Nerver.Lasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!Thanks for reading! Things are about to get REALLY interesting. Getting carried away with my own world here ;)

The days turned back to normal. For both of them. They were able to talk, laugh, and joke like they normally did. Rick realized he had missed this. Times were happier. He hoped they stayed that way. On some days, they even had duty together as constables, patrolling the town. Things finally felt right. Like they were falling into place. 

 

Then Morgan showed up. Rick had not seen his friend in months, and couldn't believe he was here now. 

 

He had shown up. At Alexandria's front gate. He had one semi automatic in his hand and a kitchen knife in his pocket. That was it. Not even many scratches on him. Deanna had been alerted by the watch crew upon his arrival and went out of the gates to question him herself. He had given her Ricks name, and was eventually let in. 

 

Morgan won over the hearts of their original group immediately. Particularly Michonne. Rick guessed that after hearing Morgan's story about losing his own son, they could relate well on common ground. But to see her lately, Rick had to admit that she was starting to follow the man like a long lost puppy. It was almost embarrassing, even _extra embarrassing_ because, well, this was Michonne!  Rick thought he couldn't be too quick to judge as he was keeping a close watch on Jessie. He had had a bad feeling about her husband, even beat the bastard up for a while, until Michonne knocked him out cold. He guessed he deserved that, and the lecture she gave him afterward: 

 

" You deserved every punch that man gave you. And mine as well." She pressed an ice pack against his left eye. 

 

"He was beating his wife, I couldn't just ..."

 

" _His wife_. Not yours. You were interfering where you shouldn't have and acted on a whim. All it resulted in is giving you an ugly face and perhaps a touched mind. Oh! And don't forget about my dislocated fingers." She held up her bandaged hand.

 

 

 

"Sorry about that."

 

"Mmmmhmmm."

 

" Yea well, at least they're safe now. "

 

Michonne had locked eyes with him then. 

 

"Rick, at least try. Make an effort here .Promise? " 

 

  
Rick looked back. He swallowed hard. "Promise. "

 

_____

 

He slept through most of the day. Carl had cooked for the three of them, and prepared a special baby plate for Judith. They ate almost in silence. Michonne excused herself after finishing her plate, and made her way out on the porch. 

 

  
Rick felt Carl staring hard at him. 

 

"Well, what son?"

 

"She feels terrible you know. For doing what she had to do?" Carl raised his eyebrow.

 

  
Rick rolled his eyes. "I'll go check on her." 

 

He expected to find Michonne taking in the cool evening breeze. What he did not expect to find was her huddled up on one of the rocking chairs with her knees to her chest and head down. When he tapped her on her shoulder she started and lifted her head. 

 

 Silent tears were rolling down her cheeks.

 

  
Rick thought for a moment. He didn't like to see her cry. He walked briskly back into the house. She watched him go. 

 

"Carl, I need a radio, a CD player, somethin." 

 

" There's a radio on my dresser. It plays CDs too. What's going on? " 

 

  
Rick left his question unanswered and raced upstairs to get the radio.

 

Carl had a stack of CDs beside it, everything was punk rock except for one oldies CD. He grabbed it and raced back down with the radio.

 

When he opened the porch door, Michonne was still huddled, looking like a lost child. She looked up briefly as he came out the door but lowered back down. Rick had plugged the radio in and put the CD on. 

 

 

He had to skip three songs, but finally found something appropriate. Something slow and melodic. 

 

  
Rick crossed over to where Michonne sat and held out his hand.

 

\-----

 

Michonne felt him near. She looked up. He had his arm outstretched to her. She could still see the marks on his hand from where he beat Pete. Michonne sighed and placed her head back down on her knees . 

 

  
_Nice try_ , Rick thought . _It will take a lot more to avoid me_. He grabbed her uninjured hand and squeezed. She looked up again with sad eyes. 

 

  
Rick bent down to her level. " I'm not okay." 

 

Michonne's brow arched in question. 

 

He laughed lightly. "I'm not okay, so you're not okay." 

 

He then slowly tugged on her hand and she followed him up. 

 

Michonne stood still while Rick placed her bandaged hand on his shoulder. He took her other hand in his and placed his other hand lightly at her hip. He started to sway with her back and forth. 

 

This, this was nice. But... No. Michonne tried to let go of Rick's hand but he only made a stronger grip with hers. "You promised not to go back there. I told you, I would come and get you." 

 

Michonne looked up at him then. She shook her head. "I might have just gone away, but, but Rick you were long gone when you were fighting Pete! I, I couldn't recognize you...

 

"I could only imagine how scary I was" he said with a smile. 

 

" You were." Michonne said

 

  
Rick stopped smiling. 

 

He pulled her in closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder. They were still rocking but the song had ended. 

 

  
_How long were they like that_? Michonne could not remember. She only popped her head up when she heard Carol's voice. Her and  Rick broke apart immediately. 

 

" Sorry, but Rick can I talk to you? " 

 

"Sure, I'll be right there." 

 

He turned back to Michonne.

 

"You okay?" 

 

She nodded with a smile. 

 

"I'm okay", he said.

 

He left her standing there in the gentle night breeze. 

 

_____

"What is it Carol?" Rick noticed she looked on edge.

"Pete's dead."

 

  
Rick and Jessie still talked from time to time, but after Pete had been killed, they're conversation was no longer light and airy. Someone had come through that evening and slit Pete's throat. Jessie and her boys found him, a beer bottle by his side, when they returned home from one of Gabriel's church services. All eyes would have been on Rick, a good still were, but Michonne backed that he was still healing from the fight and had not been out of her and Carl's sight for the rest of the day.

 

This put Rick on edge. Anyone from his group would have told him that they had killed that prick. This was an outside job. And whoever did it had the perfect opportunity with both constables off duty. They had the potential to kill again, unnoticed. Perhaps what made him feel even worse was the nagging thought that he had told his first lie to his best friend. Alexandria, was just not home. His group was going to have to fix that. It was time. 

 

 


	7. Take Me Baby. Or Leave Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't know.  
> I don't know.  
> So let me go.

He had decided. The group would talk tonight and then act first light of the morning. To ease the tension, Rick and Carol made snacks. She included her famous cookies. They all met at Rick's house but came in at different times as to not raise suspicion. Only one person was absent from their original bunch. Michonne. She was on duty until 10. Meaning that they would have a good hour to discuss things without her hearing any of it. Rick felt guilty, but thought it better to tell her alone early the next morning and face to face. He knew she could be stubborn, but would understand if he was able to explain his reasoning. A man was dead and the culprit was still alive and well.

Even with the rest of the group, he didn't know where to start. "I hope y'all are enjoying some of Carol's famous cookies! He laughed.

"They're delicious!" said Rosita.

"Where's the beer?" asked Abraham.

"So, I guess y'all are wondering why we are gathered here and stuff... I "

"Rick spit it out. What's going on?" Sasha said. She leaned back in her chair at the table.

Rick looked from Carol to Daryl for support. They moved over to where he stood center. "We are taking over this place. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" the group said in unison. They burst into grunts and groans.

"Rick," Maggie said, "We're not prepared for a take over tomorrow morning. We don't have the weapons or the ammo."

"We'll be ready." Rick said. "Why not just wait a couple days so we can plan?" asked Glenn. "They'll be planning too. We have to go in and attack, unannounced."

"You don't think things will work out okay on their own?" Maggie looked up hopefully.

"No Maggie, not unless our group is running the ship. Otherwise, we won't last a week."

"I've been collecting weapons ever since we arrived. They're stashed back at my place. Guns shouldn't be a problem." Carol said.

"We shouldn't have any problems" said Daryl. "I've scoped out the land and know every corner, nook, and cranny someone could potentially hide in. We should have this place in no time."

Daryl turned to Rick. "Although now that I think of it, there may be more than a major problem." he whispered in Rick's ear.

Rick raised an eyebrow. "Michonne man! You really should have waited for her to come off duty. She should know _this!_ " Daryl grew quiet. He heard the click of a boot heel land directly behind him. For some reason, the hair raised on the back of his neck.

It was Michonne.

Rick eyed an empty water bottle in her hand. Shit. He forgot that she sometimes came back to fill it up. _Oh shit_.

"What is he talking about Rick? What should I know?", Michonne said as she closed the door. "And why is everyone here? Hey guys!  What's going on?"

Everyone shifted their eyes uncomfortably on Rick. " I... uh?" He looked down at his boots. He couldn't look her in the eye. _Too much pressure_.

"RICK!!!"

 _Damn it!_   He spit it out quickly."Me, Carol, and Daryl decided to get back some of our fire power and..."

"Why would you do that ?!"

"Because we NEED to be protected!"

"Protected? Protected from what Rick?!! Huh? The people of Alexandria? Really!?"

Ricks voice got smaller. "Yes we..."

Michonne advanced. "Oh no no no no no no no! WE are trying to make a living here! What's wrong with being open to the idea of actually having a home? Why are you ruining this for us?"

"Because we don't belong here."

"No you WANT us not to belong. And I'm tired of it! Of this, and your bull shit!! She pointed hard at Rick, full on anger coming out now. "You! You tell me to stay away from _that_ place, but don't even see that you're dragging me right back down! All this time I've been following you Rick. But I think it's time to follow my heart. And right now, it's telling me I need to go."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"No! You said that you would try!!" She couldn't stop her tears and her face becoming hot. "You lied to me!!"

"I did no...."

"Apparently some of your group deserve to know about things before the rest of us. You were hiding weapons, keeping secrets from us! That's not the way we work."

"We work?! You talk about not keeping secrets and yet I'm sure you're the biggest enigma in this fucking room Michonne! Tell me, does anyone in this room even know you had a son?!" He regretted it the moment the words left his mouth. 

Michonne's head snapped down.

Carl jumped up from the couch."Dad!"

"Quiet Carl." Rick said. 

She sat her empty water bottle on the floor. Michonne walked up closer to Rick. Her voice was deadly. "The fact that I had a son, only involves me. It doesn't affect this group, it doesn't change THIS group." She walked past Rick over to Judith's crib. She picked up Judith and gave her a big squeeze. She laid the baby back down and then turned to Carl. Tears were running fast down his freckled face, which was now a bright red. She imagined she looked a mess too as she walked up and embraced him in a big hug. She noticed that he had grown several inches since they first met and he was now up past her shoulders. She squeezed him even tighter and whispered in his ear " I love you wise guy." " I love you too!" Carl said. Michonne broke their hug, kissed him on the forehead and backed away. She looked at all of their faces. She couldn't hug them all individually, she would never leave then. She lifted her hands. "Bye guys!" She picked up her water bottle and headed for the door.

"You can't go!"

She stopped with her hand on the handle and spun around. "Why!?" She stormed back towards Rick. "Why can't I go? Hmm?" She searched his eyes. Then, she dropped her water bottle and her guard. "Please!" she grabbed his shirt and pulled. "Tell me!!"

Rick stared into dark brown eyes and was lost in the moment.  His heart stopped beating.His mouth grew dry and so many words were swimming in his head...but no words came out. She let go of him. 

"Right. You don't know. I don't know. So let me go." She smiled up at him still teary eyed. Then she turned and walked out the door.

Rick was frozen in place. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and was immediately punched in the face.

The room spun for a minute. When his vision cleared, he was staring at his teenage son. Carl's face was still red and blotchy from crying, but now also with rage. "You let her go."

"Carl, there was nothing I could do to..."

"YOU LET HER GO!"

"Son, calm down."

"No! She loved me, she loved Judith!! She, she loved YOU!!

"She made her own choices. Michonne was--"

"Michonne! MICHONNE? She could have been Mom!!!"

Carl stormed out the door. Rick rubbed the side of his jaw. After a moment, he realized several eyes were still on him.

"What the hell are y'all looking at?" Rick grabbed his coat and flew out the door.


	8. Press Play

He ran down the front steps and turned and started walking in the direction of the chapel.

"Carl! Michonne! He yelled again. "Carl!! Michonne!!"

One of the _original_ Alexandrians came out of a house a few doors down. It was an older lady of the town. "Is, is everything alright Rick?"

"Yes. Yes. Mrs. Pigrim. Everything's good. Just getting some fresh air."

"Okay then." The old woman shuffled back inside.

Rick reminded himself to be quieter. _So where were they?_

"Carl? Michonne?" he whispered. _Damn!_ They both could walk fast. Rick turned back to go the other way down the street. He passed by his house again.

"Carl!?"

"What?"

Rick jumped. Carl was sitting out on the porch in one of the rocking chairs. Staring.

"Have, have you been there the whole time?" Rick said out of breathe.

"Yes."

"Oh." He was obviously furious with his father at the moment. "Well did you see which way Michonne went?"

"And..Why would I tell you that?"

Rick flew up the steps two at a time. "Now listen here boy..."

"No, I didn't see her. When I got out here, she was gone." Damn. Maybe she had gone to Morgan's. She couldn't have gone far. He headed in that direction.

"What are you doing?" asked Carl leaning over the porch rail.

""I'm looking for Michonne so she doesn't do anything crazy and hurt herself."

"She's not the one that's crazy. And I bet you are probably the last person on earth she would want to see right about now. You might as well give her space. I mean,that's what you've been doing all this time." Carl said with a straight face.

Rick kept walking. He had no time to argue with his son if he was going to find Michonne tonight. Morgan's. She must be at Morgan's he thought.


	9. Rewind

Earlier...

Michonne stormed down the front steps of the house.

 _You were stupid_. _What did you think he was going to do back there_? _Ask you on a date. Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

She stopped midway between their house and Morgan's. She put her hands on her head. _Calm down Michonne_. _Calm down_. She took some deep breaths, but it wasn't doing the trick. _Maybe Morgan would._

She had planned to get her katana when the group cleared out of the house. _When would that be_?, she wondered. Hopefully it wouldn't delay her departure too long.

She wanted, no, _needed_ to leave. Michonne started to walk again and looked up at the night sky. It was a nice night. A night that should have been shared with a special someone. Not a night meant for tortures of the heart.

 

Then she heard it. Footsteps....someone following her. She turned around and was about to give Rick an earful. But then realized....it wasn't him. Instincts kicked in. The stance, the shadow, everything about this person screamed wrong, enemy, from beyond these walls! Michonne turned back around and hoped that her feet would carry her fast enough to the safety of Morgan's.

She was about to scream to alert the neighbors, but before she could do anything she felt a grip around her right ankle and then her face met the ground. Her head pounded. In the distance she could hear a door opening and closing, then yelling. _Was someone calling for her?_

Everything was spinning. She scrambled, trying to pull herself up to get away from her pursuer. She made it halfway up before the figure came up from behind her and placed a rag over mouth. She knew what would come next. She was able to get in a good bite of their fingers, tasted blood, but within seconds her world had faded to a much darker color.


	10. Fast Forward (You're Gonna Miss Me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Next Chap. should be up very soon, thanks for reading!

"She's gone. I.... I just thought she was blowing off steam! I thought for sure she would have gone to Morgan's! This, this is.... " Rick put his head down in his hands.

Carl came up and patted him on the back. "It's ok dad. She will come back. That's what Michonne does." It was almost sunrise. The entire community had all been searching for her that night after Rick saw that Michonne had not paid Morgan a visit. They went from house to house. No one had seen her. Not even those keeping watch at the gate.

A search team had been sent out of the gates at first light. Aaron and Daryl were two of the first volunteers along with some of the other Alexandrians. Rick remained behind, too involved in reflecting on what had happened last night to be of any assistance in the now.

 _He had to go there and he went there_. Now he was paying the cost.

Rick was worried Deanna would have some suspicions as to why Michonne went missing. He told her that he had not seen her since getting off duty. _No need in bring up project  takeover at this time_. Deanna seemed to believe him. Others were a little on edge as well. Morgan had checked in more than a few times with Rick for updates and the original Alexandrains could not believe a woman as commited as Michonne to the community would up and leave on a moments notice. Rick blamed himself for that.

Carl had to admit, he was on edge as well about her disappearance. The one thing that struck him as odd was the fact that, if Michonne had planned on leaving Alexandria alone, there was one thing she would have carried with her. Her katana remained up on the wall of their house.

 

\------

 

 

Michonne awoke to a orange and purple skyline. It was morning. The first thing she felt was a fire in her throat. She was so thirsty. 

 

"Hey man, she's waking up" a voice said.

 

She was dazed for a moment but came to. "Where am I" she croaked. She sat up from off the ground and looked in the direction of the other voice. She gasped when she came eye to eye with a man whose face had been horribly burned right down the middle. On instinct, she positioned herself to run away from the monster, but she suddenly felt a sharp pain takeover her foot. She gasped for air as the pain seared from her foot to her entire body. 

 

"Oh sweetheart! You might want to rest up while you can. You're not going anywhere any time soon with that twisted ankle of yours. " 

 

  
_Shit,_ Michonne thought. _I'm stranded_. She looked around. She didn't recognize a damn thing. All she could see was that they were in a small clearing surrounded by trees. _Great. I don't know where the hell I am either_. It was times like this that she wished she had her katana. _I was an idiot to think I should come back for it in the morning_. She felt the man staring at her, and then saw another figure in her peripheral vision. "Who are you?"

 

The half burned man stayed quiet while the other slowly made his way over to her. He crouched down to Michonne's level and spit by her foot. 

 

He made straight eye contact with her. "We've been watching you Michonne. And all this time you thought you were safe didn't you? You thought those walls could keep all the evil out." He ran a finger up her shoulder. "Well my beauty, you were absolutely mistaken." She shivered. "But don't you worry. See, we may be evil, but we're also Saviors!" He started to unbutton Michonne's uniform shirt. She realized then that her jacket was missing. She panicked and tried to wrestle the man's hands away. Only one thing could result from being undressed in this fashion. "Easy now, you are making this harder than it has to be." He slapped her hard. "Ed, come here and hold her."

 

The half burned man smiled and pushed Michonne so that her back was now on the ground. He straddled her waist, constricting her movements, while the other man finished removing her shirt. Luckily, she had put a tank top on underneath, but this did little to protect her from the cold morning. 

 

"My friends will come looking for me! "

She continued to wrestle with the half burned man. "You can get off now Ed. I got what I wanted." Ed got off. 

 

Michonne looked surprised. "You mean, you're not going to ..."

 

"Lol, sweetheart if that's what we wanted we could have done that hours ago. Believe me. "

 

Michonne's panic died down a little. "Then, what do you want with me?" Her voice cracked. She looked at the man without the scar. He was slowly tying her uniform shirt to a low hanging limb from off of a tree. He then pulled out a jar and a knife from a bag he was carrying. He popped the jar lid and dipped the knife in. The knife came out of the jar dripping with blood. Michonne's panic began to rise again. She tightened up on the ground. 

 

"Y'all are crazy!"

 

"Calm down sweetheart, this is zombie blood I have here." He spread it over the uniform shirt in three quick strokes. "That should do it. Get her up Ed. We have to keep moving if we are going to make it back before dark. I'm not spending another night out here in this shit!"

 

Ed started lifting Michonne up by the arm. "Wait.... who are you and where are you taking me?" 

 

"The name's Craig, and I have orders to bring you back." He started walking up ahead of them. 

 

"Back? Back where?! Why can't you tell me anything!!? Who gave you these orders?!!"  Michonne let gravity do the work for her as Ed tried to start moving her forward. _Oh no buddy not without answers. I'm not going nowhere._

 

"Hey man she's not moving her feet! This is going to take hours."

 

Craig stopped pacing ahead and  turned back towards them. He came up to Michonne so fast she almost lost her balance on her bad ankle. 

 

"Who's orders you asked?" A smile crept up on his face. "Why, by the orders of Negan o'course!" A familiar rag came flying up to Michonne's face. Once again her world was spinning into nothing. 

 

Ed lurched forward now with her full weight on him. "What do I do now?" 

 

 

"We make a cot, and both carry her. It's safer this way. She won't know where we stay and we won't have to hear her bitchin."

 

"Why not just go ahead and kill this bit--"

 

"Because! For some reason, Negan wants her. Alive. "

 


	11. When I'm Gone

He heard the gates opening before he saw them. Rick ran down to meet the search party. His side ached when he reached them. He bent down and placed both hands on his knees while he caught his breath.

"Did you find her? Anything?" He huffed. Daryl came up to the front of the group. Something was in his hand. It was Michonne's police jacket. Stained all over. In blood. "Rick we--"

Rick's knees buckled out from under him. "Oh God! No, no, no!" He crunched himself into a fetal position. It didn't help. The hysteria hit him hard. And so fast. He stopped breathing. Couldn't remember how or why to...

"Rick, Rick snap out of it man!!" For the third time in less than a month, Rick was slapped back into consciousness. Daryl was saying something. But he needed to focus. "Rick, Rick listen to me, this this is not her blood man. It's walker blood."

Rick sat up and grabbed the jacket from Daryl's hands. "But.... it...it's---"

"Yes it is her jacket. No doubt. But her blood wasn't used." He patted Rick on the back. Daryl was surprised when Rick speedily rose from the ground, almost knocking him over.

"Where did you get this? How far?"

It was about a mile out from here. Once we found it, we wanted to keep going, but thought we would run things by you and, uh ..."

"Let's go."

"Rick we need to gather some supplies first! We don't know how long we will be out th...."

"Michonne doesn't have that long!" He growled.

Daryl stepped closer to him. "We know you care man. But don't be dumb." He turned back to the rest of the group. "We leave at midday! Gather up what you'll need." Daryl turned to look at Rick. "I hope you'll meet us back here."

He walked away, with Aaron tailing closely behind. Morgan walked up to Rick and patted him on the shoulder. "We all want her back man." He walked away from Rick back towards his house to gather supplies. Rick held up Michonne's jacket. He sighed and walked back to his house.

\-----

"No."

"But dad! I want to help where I can!"

"No."

"I can't believe you are just leaving us behind like this, AGAIN!"

Carl was smart. He always used the 'leaving us behind' line to make his father feel guilty.

"Not this time. Stay here with Judith. Please Carl! Carol is right next door if you need anything. Why not invite some of the kids over for some games or something?"

"I don't really feel like I'm in a playful mood right now."

"I'm sorry Carl I just--"

"Whatever. Just pack your things and go."

His words stung. But Rick did pack quickly, kissed both of his kids on the forehead, and left out the door to meet with the rest of the team.

_Don't worry Mich. We're coming for you._


	12. Careful What You Ask For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Thanks for reading:) Always make sure you ask the right questions! More to come soon!

Michonne slowly opened her eyes. She saw sunlight coming through a small window. She felt really good, rested even. Except a full ache in her ankle. Maybe a couple more minutes wouldn't hurt. It was slightly chilly. She pulled up the covers over her shoulders and closed her eyes. For a moment, she grew warm. Then she froze. Her heart stopped. She hadn't slept under covers since the whole zombie-takeover had started.

Michonne sat up straight in the bed. Everything that had happened in the last... what? 24 hours? came flooding back to her. Being kidnapped. The two men. That scarred face. Her twisted ankle. She pulled back the blankets to examine it. Yep, definitely swollen. She then noticed that her officer uniform was gone and she was now wearing a turquoise tank top and some gray cotton shorts. She shivered . Someone had obviously undressed and re-dressed her. This sent her into panic mode.

She needed out. Fast.

She pulled back the covers and started by placing all of her weight to her left leg. As she placed her right foot down, a sharp rod of pain came up her body. She took in a deep breath and kept moving towards the room door. She quickly looked around the room for anything sharp. Nothing. As she got closer to the door she eyed a large paper clip on the ground. It's better than nothing. She awkwardly leaned over to grab it from off the floor and molded it into a nice point.

She breathed a couple of times with her hand on the door knob before she was ready to open it. Finally, she swung it open and was ready to lunge at a zombie, only there was none. But the door _was_ blocked. A rather large, broad shouldered man was blocking her exit. Her way to freedom. _Shit_.

"Hi. Were you going somewhere? You look like you're in a hurry?"

The man came into the room, forcing Michonne to take a couple steps back. "I umm..." Her throat was dry.

"Here, please take a seat, you look like you are about to faint." He motioned towards the end of the bed . It was then that she noticed he was carrying a tray. With what looked like.... breakfast? Michonne couldn't see a way out at the moment, and she was so thirsty and still very weak. She sat down as the man placed the food tray on a side table, closed the door, and took a seat in the only chair in the room. "Sorry about closing the door.The boss doesn't like us to leave them open. No offense!"

Michonne just stared. The man looked back at her for a second and then pushed the food tray towards her. "I thought you would be hungry by now, well.... my boss did."

Michonne eyed the tray. A glass of some sort of juice, an apple, and some type of pastry. Her mouth watered. She turned her attention back towards the tall man. "Do you always listen to what your boss tells you to do?"

"Oh yes, yes I do! And if I could advise you, uh...."

"Michonne"

"Michonne, right!" He lowered his voice and his eyes grew big. "I would advise you to never go against the boss. Negan is always ready to smash someone's face in. To punish or embarrass them in front of a crowd. That's what he lives for. It's best if you stayed on his good side."

Michonne shook her head. "Was that his doing, the guy with the half marked face? The one who brought me here with the other jerk."

"Yes."

She nodded again and then looked at the food tray.

"Eat.", the man said. "Go on! It's not poisonous if that's what you are thinking. Here watch me."

He took a sip of the juice, bit off a piece of pastry, crunched into the apple and swallowed. "See, nothing to it."

As soon as she saw him swallow, Michonne was on the juice like there was no tomorrow. Between bites she was able to ask more questions about this _Neeeegan_ guy and find out just how hard of a guy she would have to go up against to get out of whatever hell hole she was in.

"So, where am I?" she said through bites.

"This is the Savior's Community. We take in those much like yourself and allow the process of a rehabilitation into today's society."

"How have you kept the walkers, uh..... those creatures from getting in?"

"Strong Gates!!"

the man said proudly.

Michonne nodded. "Soooo... how do we get out of here? Were you all brought here like me?"

"Not all of us, no, not exactly."

"So, you've been here for a while?"

"Yes."

"What's the best way out that you can see?"

"Hun, most people here would think you are crazy for wanting a way out _THERE_." The man chuckled. "Besides.." he said as he got up from the chair and headed towards the door, "..this community provides everything the population needs _AND_ more.

Michonne looked down at the floor. "I guess you're right. Thank you."

"For what?" The man said with a genuine smile on his face. _This was too good_.

"For the food, the company...for some clarity."

He nodded and turned to open the door. "Wait!" Michonne said as he stepped back into the hallway.

He turned to face her. "Yes?"

"I didn't get your name?"

The man grinned so wide it was unnatural. "And you will never forget it Michonne. Welcome to the Savior's Compound. I'm Negan."

His smile dropped as he shut Michonne inside the room.There was a faint click.

 _Shit_.


	13. Making Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A focus on other relationships is key to a good storyline. Enjoy these! Thanks for reading!

_The hell I'm not going._

As soon as Rick left the house, Carl grabbed Judith out of her crib and went to Carol's.

"Hey Carol! How's it going?"

She was in the kitchen, again making the cookies. "Your dad came by before he left, said you guys like spaghetti so I thought I would make that for dinner."

She seemed so calm considering the circumstances. "Sounds great! Hey I'm going to go and invite Enid over to help me with Judith."

"That's fine, just come right back. I'll be checking in."

"Ok."

"And Carl?"

"Yes?"

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Right." He hurried out the door with Judith in his arms.

______

They were making good ground. At least, Rick thought they were. Who knew how far they had to go. At least he could tell they were going in the right direction. Every mile covered they found a piece of clothing that belonged to her. Her shirt, a sock, another sock, other items of hers...

He tried not to think about it as they trekked on. Surprisingly, the journey had not been too strenuous. The amount of walkers they had to put down so far was way less than he had anticipated. It also helped to have Morgan along to share his philosophies and distract Rick from his own thoughts.

"I'm more use to the outdoors now than I've ever been. Almost feels more natural to be outside rather than indoors. You know what I mean? "

Rick nodded "Yeh, I get that too now. The thangs that used to be don't even seem logical now a days. "

"Indoors now, well, I feel trapped.... I'm going crazy aren't I friend?" Morgan burst out into laughter, loud enough that it certainly would have drawn some walkers, if there were some around.

Rick looked around for movement. Nothing. He chuckled and looked at Morgan. " I reckon you're a little crazy there my friend. "

" Right, right." There was silence for a moment between the two of them. They could hear some of the banter coming from the rest of the search party.

"...so,uh, do you have anything to tell me?" Morgan said.

Rick's forehead wrinkled up in thought."No, nothing I can think of at the moment. Is this a trick question?"

"Come on Rick! It's so obvious, everyone else hurts for the both of ya!" Morgan laughed.

Rick grunted.

"Let's face it. You _both_ have chemistry man!"

"We do?" Rick glanced up at Morgan, surprisingly nervous.

"Yes! And, hey man you knew her first so I'm stepping back, it's guy code."

Rick scrunched his eyes. "There's a guy code?"

"Yes.But it's only good the first time mentioned. And Rick, Michonne is a very nice, might I even say _attractive_ woman. And she's bad-ass! Don't mess this up man, cause uh--- no second chances. And you know me and Michonne , we get along _juuust_ fine." He grinned big.

"Yeh, yeh, I get your point. " Rick sighed.

"Good. And don't worry, we'll find her." Morgan patted Rick on the back.

Rick looked behind them at the rest of the group. Aaron was closely tailing Daryl towards the back of they're group of ten. He pats Daryl on his shoulder a couple of times . His following Daryl reminded Rick of when Daryl was by his side, bow at the ready. _Although, their proximity then was not nearly as close as these two were now._

"What is it with those two?", he asked Morgan, nodding in their direction.  "I haven't seen one without the other in days?! It's as if they are---"

Morgan laughed. "Jesus Rick! For someone who is good with reading people you sure do miss a lot of the obvious."

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

Morgan whistled himself away and went to talk to another Alexandrian in their search party. Rick was left alone, heading the front of the pack.

 -----

"Are you doin' alright, you lookin' kinda pale"

"Fine Daryl."

"I'm just askin'. I mean, I know y'all aren't used to making these long treks through new territory."

"Ri,right!" Aaron heaved his gun back to rest up on the top of his shoulder. He wiped his forehead.

 Daryl looked at him again. "....You sure you.."

"Hey lay off will you!" Aaron came to stand in front of Daryl, blocking his way forward.

 

 Daryl's eyes narrowed. "What's got you all crabby?"

 

"I'm gay Daryl! I'm gay, not weak! In fact, I'm probably stronger than you, hell, I'm taller!

 

Daryl's face blushed a crimson red. He could feel the groups' eyes on the both of them. He held both hands up. "Hey cool it man I didn't say--"

 

"You're always trying to emasculate me every chance you get! Ever damn time we go out recruiting!"

 

Daryl stared wide eyed. "I was just making sure your arm didn't fall off from carrying that heavy piece uh artillery. We been walkin' for a while I--"

 

Aaron stepped close enough to Daryl, their noses almost touched. "I can handle myself", he spat. He backed away and started walking again. Daryl was stunned for the moment. He'd never seen Aaron this upset before. The group had seen enough of their quarrel and moved on ahead. Daryl unfroze, and ran to catch up with Aaron. He was still fidgeting with the gun on his shoulder.

 

"It's your clique I'm worried about", Aaron said. "All of a sudden, everyone decides to go all crazy! First Rick's shenanigans with Pete, and now Mich--"

 

 

"Michonne's not crazy. She's not like that", Daryl said.

 

  
Aaron looked at Daryl from the corners of his eyes. "Face it man. We've been tracking her clothes for hours and we have not seen one drop of _her_ blood. For all we know she _HAS_ gone crazy and decided to give the walkers a little strip tease before she slashes them in half."

 

"I don't believe that."

 

"Why not?" Aaron slowed down to allow Daryl to catch up with him.

 

 

"Michonne don't play around with walkers. And if she killed them, we woulda seen them by now. How many walkers do ya think we've passed so far? 4 ? Or 5?"

 

 

"Numbers don't matter Daryl. The fact is that I _am_ making it _just_ _fine_ on our search for your not so crazy ass friend."

 

"Yeh,yeh..." Daryl grumbled and looked at the ground.

 

Aaron smiled. "I'm sorry?" He stopped walking again and turned around to face Daryl.

 

Daryl stopped and repositioned his crossbow and mumbled under his breath. "Nothin'." Daryl felt the weight of Aaron's eyes on him. He kept his head down.

 

"It would be so much easier to read your lips if you got your hair trimmed. You should ask Jessie when we get back to Alexandria.  I'm kinda of tired of having to decode "Daryl talk". Aaron took off again ahead of him.

 

 

Daryl looked up, his face still red from embarrassment. He grunted. "Yeh, yeh." he mumbled and followed Aaron.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. I'm A Little Crazy When I Have to Be

Michonne

 

It was now dark out. She stared through the lone window high up on the wall of her room. _Not her room. This was temporary._ The question was, how long of a stay would this be? She'd never been in a captive situation like this by herself, AND with out her sword.

There was no way she could sleep. Now that she knew and had come face to face with who she was dealing with, she was on edge. _He may not come._ It was in the back of her mind. That tiny slither of doubt. Slowly cutting away at the hope in her heart. Be proactive about the situation. First thing is find weaponry. Since Negan's visit to the room, she had found other items that could inflict great injury if maneuvered in the correct way. A metal piece from the bottom of the cot she was laying on. She had been sharpening it ever since he had left the room. There was also a flower potted in a plastic holder in the room. She had scooped out a good amount of the soil, packed it, and placed it into a piece of the bedding she had tore off her sheets. She tied the soil up in the sheet. _Where can I hide this_? With careful placement, she shoved the wrapped soil within the middle of her bra. _There_. Now, if she had to fight, she'd have something to work with. She looked again towards the one window in the room. The night sky was a dark purple. She suddenly heard footsteps at the door. She readied her sharpened metal in one and hand and took out the wrapped soil. Someone stopped at the door. The door was unlocked from the outside.

 

Michonne was ready to pounce, but immediately caught sight of long, flowing blonde hair. A woman, with the most gentle face was standing before her. "I'm so sorry to bother you ma'am but I was told that you might need some refreshment. She held out a glass of what looked like some sort of juice and a bag of chips. Michonne was stunned and for the moment, speechless. "I, uh...."

 

"I will just sit these right here on the table stand for you."

Michonne's senses came back to her, and she quickly shifted her weapons out of sight. "I, uh, thank you!" she said as the lady retreated back out the door.

"My pleasure." The lady smiled and closed the door behind her. Michonne listened as the lady's foot steps faded away into the distance.

 

That was weird. She turned back towards the table stand and looked at the food. She grabbed the small bag of chips and was about to figure out where to store them on her person when she froze. _There was no click._ The door, her door, should now be open. Were her ears playing tricks on her? Or had her visitor been too careless and forgot such a simple but easily forgettable task. Michonne dropped the bag of chips and inched towards the door. _Here's to people making mistakes_ , she thought as she rested her hand on the inside handle. She turned it. The door flew inward.

 

Carl

 

"Carl this is crazy!" He handed Enid a bag with all of Judith's baby supplies.

 

"I know, but it's got to be done."

 

"How will you find the search party?"

 

"I've learned a bit of tracking from Daryl. I should be okay." He raced upstairs to his dad's room and pulled the gun out from the left side of his bed. He placed it in the holder around his hip. Then he went to his room grabbed his hat, and went back downstairs. He had food water, everything he needed for the journey.  

 

He looked at Enid. Who was standing and bouncing Judith to calm her. She looked worried. 

 

"I'll be back. We will see each other again. I promise!" He kissed Judith on the cheek, hesitated and then kissed Enid on the forehead. 

 

"Whatever you do, don't let Carol know I'm gone."

 

 


	15. There She Goes (Again)

Michonne was cautious, but peeked out into the hallway. The bright lights allowed her to see all the way down to what looked like another door. Above the door read the most important words to Michonne: EXIT. She was about to move, but gave pause. _This was too easy._ Nobody forgets to lock the door behind them, especially if they are keeping track of a prisoner. Was this a setup? Her mind ponder for seconds, but in the end, the EXIT sign was all too exciting. She listened out for one more second for voices, and when she heard none, took off down the hallway towards the EXIT door. When she reached the door, she looked around for any signs of triggering an alarm. For what she could see, there was no alarm attached, but there was also no way of knowing for sure. She took her chances and pushed the door open. It gave way, and Michonne was overwhelmed with the fresh sent of warm night air. She breathed in lungs full and kept moving, running along the exteriors of the building. She saw one watch light searching the perimeter, and could make out two shadows of two men up in the light tower.

Neither one of them looked like Negan. Of course he would have others doing the work for him. But where was he? She had to think about this. This could definitely be a trap. She crouched down and looked out from the building. It looked like whoever was part of this community had built up a sturdy wall, much like that of Alexandria. Her eyes followed the wall until they landed on the entry way. It was closed. Shit. Maybe there is a way over the wall, she thought. She strained her eyes, but could not see any type of structure attached to the wall that could help her up and over. _I can't go back in there. Not with Negan's crazy ass. Think Michonne, think!_ Her eyes fell back on the entry door. From there, they followed to the left of the entry door and....there. It was hard to tell because of the darkness, but there was definitely a dip in the ground along the wall. A weak spot. She would need something to dig. She strained her eyes again looking for, whatever she could find. _How long until they know I'm gone? Wait, there!_ She spotted a medium size stick and grabbed it. _This will come in use for killing the  walkers, I hope._ She listened out. She could her some, but not nearly as many as she thought would have been attracted by the gigantic spotlight. These people obviously knew nothing about safety methods and walker prevention. _Time to go Mich. Worry about the outside once you get there._

She looked back once more towards the light tower. The two guards were pacing back and forth. She waited until the light passed by her again, and took off towards the unleveled part of the wall. When she got there the light was coming around again. She lay down flat as she could and took in a deep breath. The light shown bright upon her. _Shit_. It passed quickly. She braced herself for someone to sound the alarm, for the two guards to come running towards her. But nothing happened. She had seconds to get moving. She patted the ground and was surprised to find a decent hole already dug out from under the wall. Maybe a racoon, or rabbit had dug through trying to escape the walkers? She took out the stick and started digging faster and faster widening the hole. She had to be quiet. She could hear the few walkers on the other side and didn't want to attract attention to her only escape route. She ignored the light passing by a second time and a third. She glanced back at the guards. They were still pacing back and forth, unaware of her escaping. Their focus it looked like was on the entry way into the wall. Her heart was pounding but she was able to make the whole wide enough for her to slide through.

 

First she sent the stick through. Then she got on her stomach, and crawled her way through to the other side. Before coming out the other end, she listened again for walkers. She could hear them, but they sounded pretty far away, towards the entry gate. She would have to do this fast. She braced herself, and then clawed at the ground to pull herself the rest of the way through.

She got up quickly, and looked to the right. The walkers were there as she expected, but hundreds of feet away. She looked ahead and saw an open world of darkness. She took in a deep breath and released. _I made it_. She bent down to pick up the stick she had sent through. 

 

"Congratulations my dear."

Michonne froze. _No._

 

"I didn't know you had it in you, to exit the school, pass the guards AND go beyond the wall. And all in a matter of minutes. Some would say that, nope that's just TOO easy. Wouldn't you say Michonne?"

 

_No.No_. She got up slowly and turned. Negan was hiding in the shadows to the right of where she exited. A wicked grin plastered on his face. His teeth shined in the moonlight. A horrible tingle went down Michonne's spine.

 

"I watched your entire victory lap to freedom, and let me tell you it was very entertaining." He leaned back against the wall. " I'm watching you Michonne. I'm ALWAYS watching you."

Flight took over for Michonne. She ran away from the school towards the woods. Her heart was beating like never before. She ran in a zig zag pattern, faster and faster. When she was out of breath she stopped some yards away from the school. She turned and looked back through the trees. Negan was gone. A walker was gaining on her, she turned back to run and froze. The man with the half burned face lifted up a familiar cloth. Michonne screamed. 


	16. Community Feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this one kinda fast. Sorry if things don't make since. I'll do clarity checks later. Enjoy reading :) And happy Summa!

They had made it. To what surprisingly looked like a decent sized campsite. And more surprisingly, it was free of walkers. Rick and his crew were gathered at the woods edge, deciding on how to enter.

"It's lookin' pretty solid if you ask me.", said Darryl. 

Rick scratched his stubble."No kiddin'."

"I say we split up into groups of three and see if we see a weak side. We got guards over here." Morgan pointed up to a watch tower with two guards and a big spot light. "Ain't know way we are getting in the front here." 

"I don't know. If we split, we WILL be weaker." said Rick.

"I say we all circle the perimeter together and then decide. Come on. And stay close."

"With Daryl and Aaron leading with bow and gun, they made a run for the wall, away from the view of the guards." 

Aaron breathed in heavily. "So....what next? "

"Single line. Behind me." Daryl said. 

He led the group slowly around the wall. We don't have time for this, Rick thought. Mich, are you.....He needed to focus. He looked at the wall before them. It was expertly built. What kinds of people are we getting involved with this time, he wondered. Before he knew it, they had made it fully around the exterior with, again surprisingly, no hassle.

 

"Looks like we are clear, except for those in the tower. I was able to peak through some cracks along the wall. There ain't no one on the ground. Anybody else see any points of weakness?"

"None that I could make out, said Morgan. What's our best chance lookin' like?"

"I think we can take the front entryway." Darryl adjusted his bow on his shoulder and prepared to move towards the entry gate. 

Aaron stuck his hand out to stop him. "You think that's smart? What if there are traps? This campsite is large. There are bound to be more people on the other side patrolling the area."

Darryl snorted. "We can take them! It's just two guards man."

"I think he is right." Rick said. Even if there are other people on the side of the wall, the entry gate looks like our only way in at this point. I say we use the element of surprise. We pretend to be looking for refuge, get them to open the gate, and then smoke up the place. Morgan, you have smoke bombs on you right?"

Morgan shifted his duffel bag around. "I got some. Yeh."

"Alright. We're doing it then. Remember. These men will harm you if they need to, don't be afraid to fight back. I wish we had more time to plan this better, but Michonne just doesn't have that kind of time. Everyone ready?"

One of the Alexandrians spoke up. " What about walkers?"

Rick cocked his head. "What about them? Do what you always do."

The Alexandrian stared blankly back at him. 

Rick looked him straight in the eye. "Kill or be killed. Let's go!"

They all walked up towards the front gate. They could now be seen by the guards if they chose to look in their direction. 

Rick went up to the sturdy wall and lifted his hand up slowly to knock. He hesitated, brought his hand back down, but then quickly lifted it back up. Before his hand could meet the structure, the gate began to tremble and move. Rick and the rest of the group jumped back. 

"Stand together.", Rick whispered as the gate rumbled open. They tightened their formation. The gate had come all the way open with a last loud clang. Rick looked from side to side, but saw no walkers advancing open them. He then noticed a lone figure standing in the gate way. A tall, muscular man...with the creepiest grin on his face. "Act casual." He whispered to the group. "This one has something up his sleeves." 

The tall man cleared his throat. "Hello. Welcome to the Saviors' campsite. My name's Negan. Can we help? You all look horrible." He chuckled lightly. 

Rick's mouth was dry. "Hi. I'm Rick. Uh, we were out here looking for one of our friends. We got run up on by some walkers while we were looking and well, now we are just looking for a place to catch our breaths. Do you mind? "

"No offense, Rick is it? But it looks like you and your crew could take out more than a couple of walkers." Negan chuckled again. He swung his arm over his head "Of course you can come in! Look around at our campsite. There's more than enough space to go around. Besides, yall are just in time for dinner! Come on. I'll show you where you can tidy up a bit. " He looked up to the tower. "Larry! You can close the gate back!!" He turned his back to Rick and started walking towards the building inside the wall. 

Rick took the opportunity to whisper behind to the group. "Stay alert. Something is up!" he whispered. Then turned to catch up to Negan. 

"So, Negan, about our friend that we are looking for. Her name is Michonne. She's tall, African American, with dre...."

"Ahhhh, yes! The warrior princess. So THAT's who you were looking for. Well, to calm your obvious nerves. She's here Rick."

"She's here?"

"Yes. She's been her for about half a day now I reckon."

Just hearing Negan confirm Michonne's whereabouts made Rick feel a relief he hadn't felt in hours, even if the guy looked like he was full of lies. It gave Rick hope. 

"That's good to hear. Could you take me to see her. How is she?"

"Don't worry, she should be meeting us in the cafeteria. Now that you mention it, when she got here she seemed, I don't know...down in the dumps. Very upset...it took her awhile to come around to us."

"I see." Rick said.

"Yep. She was exhausted when she got here. Slept most of the day away."

Rick's rage kicked in quickly, out of nowhere. He turned in front of Negan, blocking his way inside. "What other state did you find her in?" He spat. 

"Rick!" Darryl grabbed him by the shoulder. "Calm down man." 

Rick shrugged his hand away. "I said, what state did you find her in?"

Negan looked Rick in the eye. He thought for a moment then spoke. "She showed up with two of our community members. She was dehydrated, but conscious of her surroundings. And... alot of her clothes were missing."

"You don't say?" Rick balled up his fist. 

"Honest!" Negan held up both hands. " She said that she had started taking off layers as the heat of the day crept in."

"Down to just walking in her underwear?" Rick crossed his arms.

"What can I say? It gets hella hot here sometimes out of the blue and..."

"The clothes we found of hers along our way had blood on them. Walker blood." Rick sad flatly. He stared deep into Negan's eyes for answers. All he got were blank eyes looking back at him. 

"I'm.... sorry. I, I don't have the answers to know how that's possib...."

"So then you will take me to Michonne so that SHE can answer them for me. Won't you?"

"Like I said, she should be in the cafeteria now. If you will follow me. "

The group headed into a side door of what looked like a school to Rick. He glanced once more behind him at the wall where they had entered. One of the men up in the tower pressed a button and the gate began to close shut once more. There was no turning back now. Either Michonne would be coming back home with them, or they would all be sentenced to death by Saviors.


	17. High School Reunion

The cafeteria was filled with music, food, and lots and LOTS of people. 

Rick and the rest of the group were at one of the end tables, with plates filled with chicken and salad. Negan was seated with them and happily enjoying his meal. While the rest of the group were gulping down their food, Rick had not touched his. He stared at Negan. Something doesn't feel right. This was just too hospitable. And where was Michonne? "Where is Michonne?"

Negan looked up from his plate and glanced around the room. "I' I don't know. She said that she would be here. 

"But she's not." Rick glared. 

"Relax! Mr. Grimes. She's probably still resting. I told you what state she was in when she arrived at our camp. She--"

"I don't believe you." Rick stated. The table got quiet. 

Negan continued to chew his bite of food and swallowed. He then wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I'm sorry?"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. I THINK YOU ARE LYING." Rick could see Darryl reaching for his bow from the corner of his eyes.

Negan stared at Rick for a moment, then smiled. You know what Rick, let me take a couple more bites of my delicious meal and I will escort you to her sleeping quarters. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." Rick took a sip of his drink. Apple Juice. 

_________________

Negan got up from the table. "Want me to throw your plate away? You didn't eat much." 

"I got it." Rick said. "I'm right behind you." 

"Alright." Negan headed across to the entrance of the cafe.

"Alright I'm going to get Michonne, you guys scope things out." , Rick said to the rest of the table.

"Rick. We didn't plan to take down this many people. Look around you! We're surrounded!" Darryl's hands were gripping his bow tightly.

"I know. I know. Just stay calm. Talk to people here. See if you can figure out what this community is really about. I'll be back as soon as possible. With Michonne."

"I'm coming with you." Morgan stood up. 

"Rick you coming? Negan yelled across the room" 

"Yes. And my friend Morgan too!" Rick and Morgan caught up with Negan at the door.

"The more the merrier!" Negan smiled.

___________

 

Negan led them out of the cafeteria down one hallway around the corner down another hallway and around one more corner. They went down this hallway to the fourth room on the right. The door had a window. Rick could make out someone inside. Negan opened the door quietly, and the three men stepped in. And there she was. 

Sleeping. Rick thought that he would cry immediately if he ever saw her again. But he didn't. He looked at Negan, who held his hands forward and allowed Rick and Morgan to enter. Morgan stood to one side of the small room, while Rick went to the side of Michonne's bed and kneeled down. He could hear her breathing steadily, air going in and out so quietly. He was scared to touch her, to wake her. But he needed her to see him. He shook her gently. 

"Michonne?" Nothing but light snores.

"Michonne. It's me, Rick."

He saw her eyes scrunch up, and then slightly open. "Who...???" Her eyes closed again.

"Rick."

"Rick." She said softly and then both eyes opened slightly. She smiled. "So glad you're here."

"Me too." He smiled back at her. 

"I'm so tired." Her eyes began to close again. 

"Its okay. Go back to sleep. I'll bring you something later."

"K" She drifted off again. 

Rick softly touched her face and then got up off the floor. She looked okay. She looked safe here. He turned back towards the door

Morgan and Negan were in the corner, snickering like ninth grade boys. 

He rolled his eyes. "Come on. Let her rest." They followed him out of the room and they closed the door. 

"You may come see her whenever you like, Romeo. " Negan chuckled. 

"Whatever. I think I'd like to go back to the cafe and finish my food." Rick said.

"Well you better finish quickly. It's movie night here at the Saviors community! I think its going to be a special feature tonight. Connie, you know the lady with the extra long blonde hair, she pick some really good ones for us. I'm going to be helping her setup. You can meet us up there. I'll walk you guys back to the cafeteria first though."

They followed Negan back into the cafe. The crew was still sitting together at the table. Rick's plate was still there. He dug in.

"Alright guys, I'll see you at movie night. While we are there, some of the other Saviors will be helping set up your rooms for the night." Negan said.

"We will just be here for the night. We'll be gone in the morning so we are not a problem."

"Don't worry about it Rick. I'm sure after a night here, you'll want to stay for a while." He smiled and walked away. 

 

Darryl was the first to question him down. "Where is Mich? Did you find her? " His eyes got big. "She's alive right?"

"Yes. She's alive. She looks well, tired, but alive. I spoke with her briefly. But she's resting now. We should give her some time before we get back on the move."

"Rick we can't stay here too long, I mean, that guy is a red flag in my book." Aaron glanced around the cafeteria to see if anyone was listening in on their conversation. The majority of the crowd seemed to be heading out of the cafe and into the hallways of the school. "And what's this movie night about? " another one of the Alexandrians said. 

"Let's go check it out." Rick said. "We need to blend in for the moment. Until Michonne is strong enough to carry herself. Then, we'll make our move back out. We can sit in the back. Strategize while the movie's rollin'." He took his last bite. "Come on." 

Carl

Carl had made good timing. Considering he was a young teenager. Out in the woods. At night. Alone. With walkers. But not too many, so that was a plus. He scoped out his surroundings. He had made it, or he guessed he had. This is where the tracks led him. So they had to be here. At what looked like some type of a school. High school probably due to its great size. He listened out for sounds and heard two voices conversing back and forth. Peering out from the trees, he could see two guards up in a make shift tower with a huge spotlight covering the entrance of the campsite. Damn. He was here, but how was he going to get in. He decided that he would have to get closer to the wall to see if there was in fact another way in. When the guards backs were turned, Carl quickly made a run for the wall and hid in its shadows. His heart was beating fast. He rested his duffel bag on the ground and rubbed his shoulder. He should have packed lighter. 

He lifted the bag up along his other shoulder and kept moving away from the entrance and along the wall perimeter. He could hear the walkers, but they seemed transfixed on the tower spotlight. He had only gone a little ways until he stopped and retraced his steps. Something about the ground felt weird where he was currently standing. He knelt down and touched the ground. A small area right next to the wall felt freshly placed. Like someone had dug up a hole and refilled it. Carl got down on his knees and unzipped his bag. He pulled out one of the kitchen knives and started digging. Sure enough, the ground came up easily, and he eventually had a human sized hole to the other side before him. He stuck the knife back in his bag, zipped it, and peered through the cracks of the wall. He couldn't see anyone standing guard on the ground. He held the strap of his bag in his hand as he pushed himself through the small tunnel. He then dragged the duffel through the rest of the way. 

He was in. He looked to both sides of the campsite and saw that it was in fact a high school. One that apparently had no electricity. The only lights coming from the campsite were from the gigantic spot light and one from the second floor of the building. He could see shadows and hear faint voices coming from the windows. He headed for the closest door labeled EXIT. It was padlocked. He dropped his bag again, unzipped it and dug around for what he could find. Ahhh, pliers! He pulled and tugged and eventually the lock came free. He opened the door, grabbed his bag, and slid inside.


	18. Nothing to Do but Wait for My Cue

Michonne

She was in trouble. She knew she was in trouble. But it didn't matter. Her body was not responding. She was awake, but not "awake". Her life was in another's  hands now. All she could do now, was wait.

 

Rick

The group was getting antsy. Rick's foot was tapping the ground uncontrollably as they waited for the movie to start. The lights had been dimmed to a warm, amber glow.  _What is taking so long?_ He was starting to get tired. And by the looks of it, so was the rest of his group. Negan and Connie had brought in a projector into a small and narrow room in front of them. The rooms were separated by a solid, long piece of plexiglass. Other Savior community members had already taken up the back seats, so Rick and the others were forced to take up the front rows. The crowd had shrunk significantly for movie night, with most of the community members going off to bed. If their rooms had been ready, Rick was sure that the rest of his crew would have gladly gone to bed early too.

 

Rick became alert again as Negan and Connie came back into the projector room. Connie slid the projector further out of the center of the room and into a corner. Negan came to stand center. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have a spectacular show for you tonight." Suddenly, Negan smiled the most lunatic smile Rick had ever seen. It sent a shiver down his spine and his sense of safety out the window. "I hope you enjoy."

Connie left from out of the room, as Negan nodded to someone else just outside of the door. A man with a scar covering half of his face started wheeling in something. Rick's eye's refocused. _That's, that's someone. Under a linen sheet._

 

Darryl jabbed Rick hard in his side. "What kind of show is this man?!"

Rick's mouth became dry as he looked on. The scarred man backed out of the room and closed the door behind him. Negan walked slowly over to the body and then, ever so gently lifted back the sheet.

 

Rick wanted to fall to his knees. His heart was heavy. He stood up on legs of jelly and banged on the window. "Michonne!" He saw her what was lifeless body move ever so slightly. His heart skipped a beat. "Alive", he whispered. Then rage hit. He banged on the glass and glared at Negan.

 

Negan still had a grin on his face. "I told you she would be waking up soon!"

 

"What did you do to her!?" Rick shouted. He moved towards the door of the room he was in, but stopped when he felt something cold against his shoulder.

He turned around. One of the Saviors had a 9mm Caliber now pointing directly at his heart. He looked at the rest of his crew. Their weapons and bags were down and their hands up in the air as they were cornered by Saviors of their own. He eyed his own bag under the chair he had just vacated. 

 

Rick turned back towards Negan.

 

"My friend" Negan said. "It's not what I've done to her." He patted the top of Michonne's head. "It's what I'm going to do. Isn't that right my sweet?" Rick could hear the faintest groan come from Michonne's mouth through the plexiglass. "Mich." He rubbed the window with his hand. Then, from out of nowhere, he suddenly heard growling. Vicious, eerie growls, of only one type of creature. A walker.

The scarred faced man came back in pushing  a large cage with a male walker thrashing about. The scarred man again shrank back out of the room.

"Oh MY GOD! Morgan said.

 

"What do you want?" Rick said. "Whatever it is, you can have it. Please, just, don't hurt her!"

 

"Really Rick Grimes? Is that so?" Negan grinned wickedly. "It's simple. I want you. If I have control of you. I have control of the rest of Alexandria."

 

"How do you know about Alexandr--"

 

 

"You're sick.", Rick spat.

 

"No Rick, YOU'RE WRONG!" Negan yelled. His voice dropped down low again. "I know exactly what I want. There is nothing wrong with that. You give me what I want, everyone goes free. No one dies. Everyone lives...so what will it be?"

 

Rick's mind could not process fast enough what was happening before him. One minute things were in control and the next they were batshit crazy.

 

"I don't have all day." Negan moved towards the cage.

 

"No wait no!", Rick said.

 

Rick watched as Negan unlatched the gate and led the walker further into the projector room like a dog on a leash. They made their way to where Michonne lay bound to the gurney. The zombie was now inches from reaching her foot. 

 

"What's it going to be?"

 

A million things were going through Rick's head. He needed a plan. _But what?!_ For the first time in a long time, Michonne was the one that needed saving. And he was failing her. Time, that's what he needed. More time! Between Negan's smart talk, Rick's shouts, the screaming walker, and the jeering Saviors holding them captive, no one heard the movie room door open.

 

Rick held his hand up. "Give me a moment please. Let's just talk I need to ..."

 

 

"When you wait,

 

When you hesitate,

 

You Loose Rick Grimes!!"

 

  
Negan loosened his grip on the rope and the walker sprang forward and chomped on Michonne's ankle. Michonne let out a blood curdling scream while the creature continued to chew. This time, he snagged at her wrist.

 

"No!!" Rick banged on the glass. "No, you're killing her! Please I can help her. Just, just let me help her!" He banged on the glass hoping it would crack. Out of the corner of his left eye he could make out a short figure standing in the door way. He could recognize him anywhere. "Carl!?"

 

The boy took off down the hall.

 

Rick turned to Darryl, caliber still at his heart. "Darryl, please, go after him!"

 

Darryl turned to his captor. "Please. Let me find the boy. We don't want him to get hurt. We want to make sure he stays with us. Please."

 

The Savior hesitated with this sudden request, squinted her eyes at Darryl, picked up his bow, handed it to him, and then let him pass through and out the door.

 

"Stand back!" Rick yelled. The group moved slightly, still being held up by the rest of the Saviors. Rick took steps back as well, causing his Savior to slightly fumble with the gun in their hand, and that was all the time he needed to grab it for himself. He turned back towards Negan and fired several shots into the window. It was starting to crack! As he continued shooting, Rick saw Negan moving away from Michonne.

 

  
Negan suddenly pulled back the creature from her and walked him back into his cage. When Negan turned back around, Rick was still trying to break the window down. 

 

"I almost forgot something." Negan unlatched Michonne's bindings and threw her over his powerful shoulders. Blood was dripping down a hand and a foot, fast. Negan looked at her wounds. "Hmmmm, those will definitely need to be bandaged up."

 

Rick panicked he started banging on the glass. "Wait! Wait! Where where are you taking her? No! She needs to have that amputated, please!" He was crying hysterically now. "Michonne! Mich, Michonne! " Rick slumped to the floor. The Savior snatched back his gun. 

 

Negan walked back towards the projector room door. Before he left, he turned to Rick. 

 

"You better get your goodbyes ready. And fast ."

 

Carl

_She's dead._ His heart was pounding. He knew what he had seen. It had happened. It was all over. _Michonne's dead._ He didn't know what had made him run. The terror of it all? Seeing his dad and the others being held at gunpoint? He didn't know, but he was still running. Down the hallway. Down the stairs. He could hear someone calling after him. _Was that Darryl's voice?_ He couldn't be sure. Down another hallway. Around a corner. Around another corner, and down the hallway, passed what looked like a cafeteria. Whoever was tailing him was gaining on him. His duffel bag was getting heavy. He passed the cafeteria and saw two big double doors off to his left. A slight light was coming from the interior. He peered in, but couldn't see much of anything. _Please let them open._ He pulled a handle and one of the doors swung back towards him. He quickly stepped in and quietly pulled it back shut. He crouched down as the footsteps of his follower got louder, passed by, and grew faint. He breathed for a couple of seconds, dropped his duffel to the floor, and took in his surroundings. 

 

He was in what looked like the high school gym. It was huge. A spotlight up on the ceiling highlighted the center of the gym while the rest was covered in darkness. Someone had placed a great sized bed in the middle of the gym floor. A large ivory vanity mirror was placed next to the bed, and on the other side, a....bathtub?

 

"Ummm..."

 

His heart skipped a beat. He was not alone. He looked up towards where he heard the soft voice coming from, high at the top of the center bleachers. It was a girl. A woman. A beautiful, young woman. 

 

Her arms rested in her lap so delicately. She looked at Carl with concern, but did not move. "Can I help you? Is someone hurt?....bitten?...........dying?"

 

 Carl let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, dropped on the floor, and wept. "It's my mom." 


	19. O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapt. is late coming. I have tons of ideas! Just have to make myself sit down and type them all out. Enjoy reading! Next chapt. should be much longer I hope.

Darryl

The trail had run cold. _Carl could be anywhere by now, in or outside of the school_ , he thought. _Good thing the kid, well teen knows how to handle things on his own_... _for the most part._ He'd have to tell Rick. He flipped around and almost ran smack dab into Aaron.

"Woah man! What's up? "Aaron asked.

Darryl started walking back towards the projector room. "I can't find Carl." He looked down at the ground, too afraid that Aaron's eyes might show something he didn't want to see. "Michonne is she..."

"She's back in her room downstairs. The group was with her when I left to find you." Aaron huffed as he tried to keep up with Darryl's pace.

 

"And Rick is he..."

"I don't know man. Everyone's been pretty quiet."

"Where is that son of a bitch Negan!" Darryl grunted

"I don't know man. He left with Michonne from the projector room like you saw. About five minutes later, his crew lets us go downstairs to see her. There's two of them now standing guard. Probably following _his_ orders of course.

They kept walking. As they got closer to passing by the cafeteria, Darryl spotted an object lying on the ground near the cafeteria door. A padlock. He picked it up, pocketed the lock, and kept moving.  

 

_______

The girl made her way down the bleachers and over to the boy. He was sobbing. She hesitated , then gently patted him on the shoulder. He jumped slightly.

"How can I help" she asked.

Carl couldn't look up at her. He knew all was lost. What was the point of explaining things to some stranger. "You can't help. It's already happened. It's already over."

"What's happened?!" she pushed.

She sounded so concerned. At this he looked up and saw...the saddest eyes. _She cares_. 

"She's been bitten. _Twice_."

"Where is she now!?"

Carl rubbed his face over and over. "I don't know....I don't know!"

The girl reached again and put her hand on the boy's shoulder to calm him. "Hey, hey...What's your name?" 

He looked in her eyes. "Carl."

She stared back at him for the briefest of moments and then she was on her feet. "Hold on Carl!" She ran over to the vanity mirror, pulled out a drawer and grabbed something. She shut the drawer and came back over to Carl.

Carl tried to wipe away the tears from his face and looked up at the girl. "What's that?"  he asked.

The girl held up a syringe holding a dark red liquid.

"A cure Carl. Let's go find your mom!"

 

 

 

 


	20. Negative

Rick

 

She didn't have long. It was time to decide. What was he thinking?There was no decision to make here. He knew Michonne. What she wanted. Knew what he had to do . But he couldn't bring himself to do it. _Not yet._ Seated next to her bed, he gripped her hand tightly. Every now and then, he would hear her groan softly. Utter a name of their group. _But mostly his_. Then she would fade away back into a fitful coma. He could feel the eyes of the group on him. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Rick looked up and his eyes met Morgan's. "Rick man. I think it's ti---"

"I know. I know, but  I can't." He would have to. She was clearly suffering now. A tear rolled silently down his left cheek. _All that you did for us. All that you did for me! And now you expect me to just let you go off without me?_

 

He took a deep breath and pulled a knife from his pocket. He sat up and slowly pointed the knife at Michonne's temple. His hand started to tremble uncontrollably.

Morgan inched towards him again. "Rick...Rick I can do this. Let me do this for yo---"

"No. It has to be me." _It's supposed to be me right Mich?_ He smiled and bent down to kiss her on the forehead. She was burning up. "I'll be okay."  _A lie._

 

He held up the knife again to her temple. _Do it. Do it so you both will be out of pain!_ His mind and heart raced. Morgan stepped in and put his hand over Rick's on the knife. "I'll help friend. Let's count it out. One, two, thr--"

Hurried footsteps at the door. Rick, Morgan, and the rest of the group all turned to see whose footsteps they were. Darryl and Aaron side stepped the two guards and came into the room looking horrified. They looked at Rick's hand. Rick once again lowered the knife and looked at Darryl with such sad eyes. "Carl?" he uttered weakly. Darryl lowered his bow and shook his head.

"Carl's smart Rick. He's a survivor. You know this." Darryl placed his bow around his shoulder and stepped towards Michonne. He gently brushed one of her dreads away from out of her face. "Hey pretty lady. My warrior queen. You can rest now. Carl and the Little Ass Kicker, I'll be their protector now. You be their guardian angel...you rest now." He kissed her hand. He backed away as the tears came. He picked up his bow. Aaron patted him on the shoulder.

Once again Rick turned back towards Michonne. Her fits had stopped completely. Her breaths spaced further and further apart. Morgan moved to help again, but Rick stopped him. "I got it now, count it out." He drew back the knife. "One" ....."Two"...."Three".

 

 

 

 

 

_____

"What exactly's in that? Carl said as they quietly made their way down one of the hallways of the school. They had scoped out their surroundings before they had left the gym. Carl had heard Aaron and Darryl pass back by in a hurry talking rapidly. Michonne was alive and in a room on the first floor, not too far from where they were.

"Carl. Please be quiet! I am not supposed to be out here at night." The girl said.

Carl shook his head and kept silent. He looked at her as she quickly moved ahead of him. Her skin was very smooth, so translucent.

"Keep up please. You said your mom had been bitten twice. We have got to reach her NOW!" She held the tube up. "This. It's blood."

They rounded another corner. There was what looked like two guards standing by a door close to the end of this hallway. One of the guards walked towards them and they braced for confrontation, but the man made eye contact and then walked straight passed them. The other remained at the door.  Carl could now hear Darryl's voice. Then it faded away. And was replaced by his dad's. Counting _. He's counting._ Carl never knew he could run so fast. He flew past the girl. "STOP! Dad STOP!" He no longer cared if anyone heard them. He didn't care about the guard. He pushed passed them and ran into the lit room.

 

His dad was hovering over Michonne's body, knife in hand. The smallest amount of blood was at the tip of the knife. It clattered to the floor. "Carl!"

 

Rick ran over to Carl and picked him up in a tight hug. Carl hugged him back. He could feel his father's tears on his own cheek. Feel his body shaking. "It's okay dad. I'm alright."

 

Rick placed Carl down on the floor. As Carl looked at Michonne, his dad rubbed his shoulder. "There's nothing we can do for her now son. We've got to let her..."

Rick and the rest of the group looked up as a young woman stepped quietly into the room. She held something in her hand. She looked around at the entire group and then her eyes fell on Michonne. She rushed towards her. Rick stepped in and blocked her way.

 

"Please. She needs help now."

"And you can help her?" Rick's heart beat sped up even faster. _A trick_. _A lie_.

"Dad she can help." Carl said.

Rick, wide eyed looked the girl over. "You're young. Are you a nurse?" He laughed hysterically. "A doctor?"

"N,no sir. "

"Then how in the hell can you possibly HELP HER?!" Rick was so close to her now that he could smell the scent of her skin. _Almond_. 

"Carl she needs help NOW!" Before Rick knew it, the girl had slipped what looked like a vial to Carl.

Carl quickly stepped towards Michonne and pulled out a syringe filled with a dark red liquid. He was about to inject Michonne with it, but Morgan was faster. He knocked the syringe away and it shattered as it hit the ground.

"No!" Carl bent down to the floor in shock. Their only chance... gone.

The girl frowned as she looked down at the ground. "It's okay Carl." While Rick was distracted by his son's grief, she bent down and lifted her pants leg. Darryl aimed his bow at her. "It's okay. It's okay! See!?" She turned her leg so that the group could see what she was reaching for.

A syringe. Held around her leg by some type of head band... or hair piece. She pulled out the syringe which was...empty. The young woman stood up and aimed the syringe at her arm. She now had Rick and Carl's attention. She let it pierce her skin and then drew back the top slowly and skillfully. Red liquid filled the syringe. She pulled the syringe from her arm and turned towards Rick. Her look was deadly. "We are going to try this again." She walked towards Michonne's side and lifted up her arm. As the young woman placed the syringe to Michonne's arm, she felt something touch her back. 

 

Darryl held his bow, ready to strike.

"Carl. I need to do this now Carl or she will die. She's got to be breathing for this to work. Her heart needs to be beating."

Carl turned to Rick. "Dad listen to her. Michonne needs this!"

Rick looked at his son. "And you trust her?"

"I do. I trust her."

"Good." The girl pushed in the syringe and injected Michonne with the blood.

Rick got up off the floor and pushed Darryl out of the way. He grabbed the woman by the shoulders and shook her violently. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

The woman didn't look him directly in the eye. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Her pulse should get stronger in minutes. Her fever too." she said shakily.

"Dad that's enough! Let her go. You're scaring her."

"Watch her! If Michonne dies, she dies." Rick released the woman's shoulders and Darryl backed her into a corner. He held his bow at the ready once more. 

 

\-----

 

Minutes passed. Five. Then ten. Twenty. Like the woman said Michonne's pulse grew stronger under Rick's fingers. She had yet to open her eyes, but her breathing was more even, and her fever was coming down. The group had remained silent. No one had moved. There was only tension. Darryl made eye contact with Rick. Rick nodded. And Darryl lowered his bow. The young woman breathed a sigh of relief. She put her hand to her head. "Do you mind if I sit please?"

Rick stood up from the chair beside Michonne's bed. He walked towards the girl. "Who are you?"

The girl took a step back.

Darryl took his hand and not too gently shoved her back towards Rick.

"Hey!" Carl stood up from the edge of Michonne's bed. Ready to pounce.

Darryl looked at Rick with a serious face. "Rick. She ain't a question man. She's the answer. To all ah this shit... She's the cure."

The young woman turned back to glare at Darryl. Then she turned back to Rick. She breathed in deeply. "I'm Ahsha."

 

 

 

 

 


	21. ATM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re edited this chapter :) More to come soon! Oh Negan you bastard!

Ahsha

There was silence. She watched as Rick circled around her. Slowly. Thank God that woman's not dead, she thought. Otherwise, who knows what would have happened to her. Her heart rate had come down... slightly. She continued to look straight ahead, feeling everyone's eyes on her. Rick had finished his circling and was back in front of her.

"How?" he said.

Ahsha blinked. "How what?"

Rick's eyes squinted together. "Your blood is making her better. HOW?"

Ahsha gulped and looked down at the floor. "I can't answer that question."

"You can't? Or you won't?" Rick stepped closer into her space.

Ahsha breathed in deeply and shook. "Can I sit for a while? Please?" She shifted her legs back and forth.

Rick stood firm. "Answer the question first."

She shook her head. "I...I'm sorry I don't have the answer for you...I..."

Carl spoke up from his corner beside Michonne. He was lightly holding her hand. "Dad. Dad she doesn't know okay?"

Rick took his son's words into consideration. He scratched at his head and looked back at Ahsha. "Where are you from?"

"North Carolina."

"How long have you been here?"

"A...a good time."

"How long?"

Ahsha thought hard. "I guess weeks after it happened. How long is that?"

Rick put his hands on his hips and stared up in the air. He licked his lips.

"How did you end up here?"

"By chance." Ahsha said. "I came up here for auditions."

"When did you find out?" Ahsha looked towards where the rough voice was coming from. It was the arrow man. She had the opportunity to feel him out earlier as he watched her like a hawk in the first minutes of Michonne's recovery. If she was basing everything on looks, he was the best choice for the role of the outcast among the group. Unkempt hair and dirt and sweat smeared skin. But she also knew better than to judge from the outside only.

"That I could potentially save others?" She turned to face him, still feeling Rick's close presence at her back. "I found out about a week after I came here."

"You travelin' with a group?" The arrow man picked at his teeth.

"Not exactly...I...ummm..." Ahsha closed and opened her eyes. She was starting to feel lightheaded. She swayed slightly but caught herself.

"How did you find this place?" This question from Rick.

"Yeh. Did someone bring you here?" Another question with a softer tone from the man named Morgan.

"I...I ...." Everything started to spin. "I need... to.... be..." She knew she had went down. And landed, surprisingly, softly on the floor. The ground was warmer than she remembered too.

 

"I found her."

That voice. "Ne, Negan?" She opened her eyes. "You, you caught me." Ahsha said softly and relaxed into his hold around her arms. 

 

"Yes, yes I did." He smiled at her.

That was the last thing she heard before darkness consumed her, as it often did.

 

Negan

He looked around the room as he picked up the girl and swung her over his back. He wrapped her hands around his neck and held her in a piggy back. Good thing she has a light frame, he thought.

This group. They were tough, he had no doubt. But they had never seen him in action until a couple of hours ago when he had orchestrated Michonne's destruction.

The room had once again grown quiet at his presence. Their stares looked like they were willing for him to die on the spot. Wishful thinking.

"Were you not expecting me?" He let out a hardy laugh that made the whole room shake. No one laughed along with him. "Come on lighten up!" Negan grinned.

 

"What's wrong with her?" Negan looked to his left. It was the teenage boy, concern written all over his face.

"She'll be fine I assure you. But Rick?" Negan looked up at the man clutching his now empty gun holster. "You might want to hold off on threatening this young lady. After all, she did just save your friend."

For the moment, Rick's curiosity overcame his anger. "How did you know she...?"

Another filthy grin crossed over Negan's face. "I've been watching you. This whole time. Every. Last. Second!"

"You son of a bitch!" Rick was ready to lunge, but several men from his group held him back.

"Rick." Negan chuckled another hearty laugh. "I hope you don't think you're still in control of this situation." He marched up closer, right in front of Rick's face. Negan could feel the man's hot breathe on his as he breathed out angrily, his men still holding him in place.

Negan's eyes light up and grew wide as he spoke. "Recognize the situation you are in! Recognize where you are! Recognize who's in charge!" Negan turned back towards the door and began walking out with Ahsha. He nonchalantly plucked the padlock from Darryl's grasp on his way out. "I don't care where you stay for the night, but you are staying!" As he made his slow exit out he began to sing:

"This land is my land. This is not your land. We are The Saviors. You're stuck in our land. You better listen, to what I'm saying. This land is mine and I'm not playing."

 

The door slammed shut.


	22. In the Moment,I Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time guys and let's just say my nerves got the best of me in my writing. I had millions of stories all up in my head and yet could not once write them down for months. Until now. So here's to the continuation of "The Dress"

Michonne awoke to the sun on her skin. The warmth spread through her entire body. It felt good. She went to shift her position and the immediately winced in pain. She let out a slight groan as she moved to grab her ankle under the warm blankets. That's when she saw movement to her right.

Still dazed from sleep she reached for her katana that she always kept by her and came up empty. She looked back frightened to see who had now grabbed her arm and found ---Rick. Just Rick. And he looked surprised, sad, relieved and, happy? All at the same time. And then, he was seated next to her and holding her in his arms. He rocked her in his arms back and forth. His grip was almost too tight.

Michonne hesitantly hugged back.

"Hi Rick." She had no clue what had gone down, but something must have happened. Rick was now shaking. She broke his hold on her and looked at him.

"Are you okay? " she searched his eyes Rick laughed. "I'm okay.Just happy to see you. " A tear started to fall from his eye and he couldn't stop it. Michonne reached up and swiped it away. "Rick. What happened? " Rick spent the next few minutes filling in Michonne on what had occurred since she had been attacked back in Alexandria. She listened carefully and tried to remember anything that had happened to her within the last day and came up with only mush inside her head. Rick held her hand tightly now and looked her in the eye. "Mich, I came as soon as I knew you were gone and I'm, Im so sorry for this. " He lowered his head. " Hey. "She lifted his head back up so they could lock eyes again." We fought. That's it. You are not to blame for all of this. " Michonne finally took in her surroundings,the plain room she had spent the night in with Rick watching over her. She looked back at him " we need to be strong now Rick. We have a situations here. Now tell me more about this girl... And Negan.


End file.
